


Your love, like healing light

by JustALeo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Abuse, BI RIGHTS!!!!, Bernadetta and Sylvain best bros, Bisexual Sylvain Jose Gautier, Childhood Trauma, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALeo/pseuds/JustALeo
Summary: Sylvain thinks he's alright
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Your love, like healing light

Sylvain thinks it was that moment that had made his brother hate him. The moment where, after his brother had finished reading him a story about a doomed love between a knight and princess where he said offhandedly that they should have simply asked the wizard to change their fate, his brother had thrown him into the wall and screamed at him about how life wasn’t that simple. Sylvain had ran to his father in hopes that he’d make Miklan stop, but instead his father and brother had engaged in a shouting match that only drew the attention of the neighbors who drew their blinds and shut their windows. He runs to his mother's room, even though it's been long empty ever since she moved out, and hides in her closet surrounded by her leftover coats and photos she didn’t have time to pack up. He woke up that morning to an eerily quiet house, and as he tiptoed down the stairs and saw the shattered remains of family photos he realised his family stopped being one when his father raised his voice at his mother to tell her that if she left she’d be killing their family.

Sylvain is 12 when he gets his first “girlfriend”. All in all it isn’t an unpleasant experience, she’s a nice girl who acts more like a friend then a girlfriend, which leads to them simply being friends. Bernadetta is a good friend, if a little jumpy, who he met in his school's stress group. They bonded over the fact that they both had shit fathers. Their first meeting is surprisingly fun with them both making cracks at how shit their dad's logics were, and from that day on they became close friends who would often hide away by park ponds and playgrounds with their other friends tagging along. At first it was just Dimitri, Felix, and Ashe who would tag along whenever they would go out to play, but after many cookie filled bribes Ingrid and Yuri tagged along as well. Sylvain and Bernadetta held onto their friendship well into highschool, where Sylvain met his first boyfriend, and sadly this experience isn’t pleasant. 

He reminds him of his father in the way he subtly yet blatantly belittles him, whether its jabs at his violin skills, cutting remarks about his intelligence, or deep hurtful comments about the fact that he liked both men and women. Sylvain knows that this isn’t good for him, he knows this very well but it’s the moments where he’s nice, when he buys Sylvain little gifts or reminds him of their anniversary that keep him coming back. Things hit a breaking point however when he tries to make a smart remark about Bernadetta and then expects Sylvain to be ok with it, which he is very obviously not, shown in the way he breaks the guys nose. Bernadetta bandages his knuckles and then holds him as he cries the pain onto the floor. He doesn’t do much dating after that, what with his mother finally being able to afford a lawyer better than the ones his father could hire and winning custody of him. When his mother hugs him again after all those years he hides in her neck and feels like a 6 year old hiding from his father again. He transfers schools but manages to keep in contact with everyone until they all hit college and can see each other again. For a while things look like they can’t get any better, and then he walks into his first philosophy class.


End file.
